1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to litter box structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vented cat litter box apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect air circulation through a litter box for venting of undesirable odors therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Litter box apparatus of various types has been utilized throughout the prior art, wherein the undesirable odors associated with litter box usage is known in the prior art and addressed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,559 to Griffith wherein a ventilated litter box includes apertures directed in surrounding relationship relative to granular material, with the apertures directed into a manifold, with an exhaust conduit in communication with the manifold for adjusting air therefrom.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,667,622; 3,990,397; 4,869,204; and 4,884,526 are further examples of litter box structure for containing granular litter box material for cat and the like.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved vented cat litter box apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction not addressed in the prior art and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.